


Outtakes - Ever Winter

by rayhne



Series: Truer than Gold [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayhne/pseuds/rayhne
Summary: A series of shorts for Ever Winter





	1. What Happens in Wakanda - Tony

Tony Stark had been fully prepared to hate Barnes.

He knew, deep down, that Barnes had been brainwashed, that it was The Winter Soldier under the orders of Hydra that had killed his parents. That Barnes was an innocent victim but all he could see sometimes was that _video_ —

He’d agreed to help on Barnes’ pardon, just to make sure it was done properly, that all the T’s were crossed and I’s dotted. The last thing Tony expected was to be presented with solid evidence on how human Barns was.

He’d heard of it, even had it happen. An immediate animal attraction that overruled everything. Within minutes of the meeting’s start, he was edging a pitcher of ice water within arms reach and then finally ended up cradling it. T’Challa, M’Baku, and Rhodes were writing back and forth on a pad of paper all the while eying the two men who, thankfully, were not near each other.

Unfortunately, they were across from each other and, oh God, he’d never seen so much eye sex in his life.

Barnes would alternate between staring at the ceiling studiously and looking at Everett with an obvious ‘ _I want to fuck you now_ ’ look. For the most part, Everett was being remarkably professional except for when he happened to meet Barnes’ eyes. Then something would flare in his eyes that left no doubt that he knew what Barnes was thinking and totally welcomed the sentiment. The last straw came when Barnes started eying the table as if he was wondering how much weight it could hold.

At that point Tony let out an undignified ‘eeep’ and T’Challa called for a break. Tony wasn’t the least bit ashamed to admit that he outright fled the room. A few minutes later, M’Baku and Rhodes stumbled out to join him in one of the Palace’s many gardens, laughing so hard they were clinging to each other to stay upright.

“Please tell me,” Tony whined, “That they are not —”

“They went off to talk,” M’Baku giggled.

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Tony grumbled.


	2. What Happens in Wakanda - T'Challa and Oyoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will we ever find out what happened in the throne room?

“They didn’t.” T’Challa felt a muscle twitch near his eye.

“Do you wish the truth or a gentle lie?” Oyoke was as expressionless as ever but amusement danced in her eyes.

T’Challa sighed, knowing that was answer enough.

“If its any consolation, I don’t think it was planned.”

He reached up to rub at his temple. “Is there any place in the palace they haven’t had sex?”

Oyoke’s lips quirked.


	3. What Happens in Wakanda - Shuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri just thinks they are the cutest thing ever!

Shuri thought it was the _cutest thing ever_.

At one time she had thought that perhaps Everett and her brother would get together or perhaps Everett and Nakia (or even all three. Polygamy was common enough in Wakanda.) but this was _so much better_.

Everett and James were _adorable_ together and she really wanted to share it.

“Shuri, no,” Everett said firmly. “No posting anything yet.”

“Everett —”

“Not until we are back here to stay. We can’t have Captain Useless finding out until he’s — they are firmly under control.”

James grimaced at Everett’s nickname for Rogers but didn’t move from where Tony was making adjustments to his arm.

“But then I can post the pictures?” Shuri asked, bouncing on her heels.

Everett huffed. “Yes, then you may post the pictures _that we approve of_.” He turned to walk toward James.

“Especially the one with the tattoo.” Shuri smirked and Everett turned, obviously surprised.

“How —” He paused, eyes narrowing then he gave her a wicked look. “Which tattoo?”

“Which tattoo? You have more than one? Colonizer! You get back here! I want to know more about these tattoos!”


End file.
